The druids grove
by AnarielsDruid
Summary: this is my first fan fic its a ofcofc and ofchermione pairing rated for later chapters


The druid's grove  
  
A Harry potter fan fic  
  
This story is not endorsed by j.k rowly I don not own any  
character beyond Kai riddle or Mari  
  
1. ChApTeR OnE The Change  
p.3  
  
The sun rises on a small clearing in the forbidden forest. As  
the sun enters a window of a small hut in the center of the  
clearing a tall boy wakes where he lies sleeping along with a  
pack of wolves to the glare of the sun in his eyes. He sits up  
and takes and pats one of the wolves on the back waking him up  
as he yawns and gets up and changes from his sleeping tunic to  
his day robe while he changes he sees the wolf pack trot out the  
door  
  
Kai:  
All right see you guys tonight  
  
(As the last of the wolves trod out they gives a bark in  
agreement)  
  
(Kai walks to the door smiles and takes a deep breath and  
returns to the hut to retrieve his sword as well as his bow and  
arrow quiver fastening the arrow quiver across his back the  
sword on his hip and his bow over his shoulder he goes out to a  
stump and put his fingers to his lips and lets out a shrill  
whistle a few seconds later a stallion gallops by allowing Kai  
to jump on to its back)  
  
(After about 15 minutes of riding Aki comes across a sleeping  
girl under beneath a tree)  
  
(Kai walks up to the girl and pokes at her with the end of his  
bow)  
  
(The girl wakes and looks up at kai and gives a shriek)  
  
Girl: Who are you (cowering away from kai)?  
  
(Kai points to his chest)  
  
Kai:  
Jih Kai 'Iv Soh (he says with a questioning look)  
  
(She points to herself)  
  
Girl:  
MARI (she walks away motioning him to fallow)  
  
(Kai Cocks his head to the side and fallows reluctantly)  
  
(Mari and kai run to the school then searches the grounds for  
the head master Dumbledore)  
  
(Mari stops heaving and puffing)  
  
Kai:  
Doy'  
  
(Mari looks at him in awe wondering how he could be able to run  
for that long wit out stopping)  
  
(Mari continues along with kai close behind looking for the Head  
master as he turns the corner)  
  
Dumbledore:  
Mrs. Mari it has come to my attention that you have been looking  
for me (as he speaks his gaze moves from Mari to kai) This must  
be the boy Professor Mcgonagall told me about)  
  
(Kai looks to Mari)  
  
Kai:  
'Iv Ghoh  
  
Dumbledore:  
Jih Dumbledore..'Iv Soh  
  
(Kai points to his chest)  
  
Kai:  
'Iv Kai  
  
((Translated between Kai and Dumbledore))  
  
Kai:  
You speak my language? (Said with a shocked voice)  
  
Dumbledore:  
Yes it is a British Dialect of ancient of druidic  
  
(Mari looks listening in awe)  
  
Kai:  
Where is this place? What is this place? I've lived in the  
JuDaQuah forest all my life and I've never seen this place  
before  
  
Dumbledore:  
You mean you live in the forbidden forest?  
  
Kai:  
Of course that forest is under my protection  
  
Dumbledore:  
(Shocked) YOUR protection you live in the hut at the center of  
the forest my key keeper told me about you  
  
Kai:  
Yes you mean that giant who goes tromping around the forest  
bothering my brother wolves I I've met him before about five  
years ago when he was hunting my brothers I believe he had quite  
a head ache when he left the forest  
(Kai chuckles)  
  
Dumbledore:  
Your only 15. 16 at the most why aren't you enrolled here didn't  
you receive an owl?  
  
Kai:  
Yeah a little snowy owl came to my hut about the time I met your  
key keeper  
Dumbledore:  
  
Yes I remember it was the year we took in the sorcerer's stone I  
remember we called your name for sorting but you never stepped  
forward let us go to my office and continue this I think we are  
worrying Mrs. Mari  
  
Kai:  
I agree (turns to Mari and speaks to her in English) I thank you  
for bringing me here (takes a deep bow) I must go and have a  
word with the head master  
(Mari looks at Kai in shock)  
  
Mari:  
Why didn't you tell me you could speak English?  
  
Kai:  
You never asked  
  
Dumbledore:  
If you will excuse us Mari  
  
Mari:  
By all means  
  
Kai:  
Will I see you at the banquet hall tonight?  
  
Mari: (blushes)  
Of course  
  
(In Dumbledore's office)  
It seems I owe you an owl When he came I warned him I told him  
he should go back that the wolves were hungry but he didn't  
listen  
  
Dumbledore:  
Oh my well it seems that our students would benefit as much from  
your teachings as you would from ours  
  
Kai:  
I have no need of the teachings of city dwellers  
  
Dumbledore:  
True a druid has no need for these teachings I allow you to go  
on with out our teachings on one condition that you best our  
greatest pupils in a test of magic skill I am afraid if you  
refuse that the ministry will hunt you and force you into a  
foster home  
  
Kai:  
Then I have no choice. I accept you challenge on one condition  
your students fear the JuDaQuah forest I wish to I have become a  
master of the Druidic arts it is time I pass on my knowledge on  
to others If I succeed you will allow me to choose five students  
that I will teach my skills and gifts too  
(A long silence falls between them)  
  
Dumbledore:  
I agree if you best three of the five of the tests I give you,  
you will have your apprentices  
  
(Professor Mcgonagall enter)  
  
Mcgonagall:  
You wished to see me head master?  
  
Dumbledore  
I would like you to assign Master Kai a Dorm room I the  
Griffindor dorms and arrange to have his belongings brought here  
please  
  
Kai:  
(Places his arms in the drooping portion of his sleeves and  
bows)  
thank you master Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore:  
Please you aren't a student call me Albus 


End file.
